


Goodbye

by charminggoats



Category: No Fandom
Genre: (not a major character's), Character Study, Discussion of Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charminggoats/pseuds/charminggoats
Summary: Part of my fanfic preservation efforts





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my fanfic preservation efforts

**Title:** Goodbye  
**Author:** Charminggoats  
**House:** Slytherin  
**Date/Challenge:** Oct. 13th/I had to be the good one  
**Character/Pairing:** Hannah Abbott  
**Genre/Warnings (as applicable):** HBP spoilers, though I think just about everyone has read that book by now...  
**Rating:** PG?

All she wanted to do was to rant, rave, scream, _wail_ into the night, against those forces who brought her here today. Instead she sat there calmly, staring blankly into space as people talked around me.

"Tragic, really."  
"What was Evelyne doing in that part of town?"  
"Tsk, tsk... the poor child!"  
"I hear they're taking her out of school. The poor girl's probably too upset to go back. She was always close to her mother."  
"I don't think she _can_ go back. She's to sit for her A-levels next week, right?"  
"I think she has another year..."

Hannah blinked as she realized the conversation she was overhearing was in regard to her future. A-levels? That was an element she had not considered when she rashly told her father she couldn't go back to Hogwarts after this.

If someone told her six years ago that a Hogwarts education could have such violent results, Hannah would have refused. It was attending the school that led to her mother's death... all she had left now was her father... and she was all he had left. She didn't want him to be lonely, left in that house empty of people but full of memories. She just hoped she wouldn't regret that decision later.

"Miss Abbott? It's time," a soft, sympathetic voice interrupted her reverie. She nodded and the priest resumed his words as the casket was lowered into the ground. Hannah gave the speech she was supposed to, wondering if anyone else thought she sounded like a robot. She finished up and threw the rose on top of the coffin, whispering a short prayer as she did so. She wasn't sure that anyone heard it, or if they did, they didn't care.

Hannah said her goodbyes.. to her mother, to her childhood, and to life as she knew it. _'Goodbye Mama... Goodbye Ernie. Goodbye Susan, Zach, Justin... Goodbye Hogwarts.'_


End file.
